


Maintaining Working Relationships

by Snowworries



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: "One is the rotten boss and the other is the new employee."





	

With his files held close to his chest, he made his way down the small corridor of cubicles, white panels hiding the employees from view, he felt a sheen of sweat on the back of his neck, his nervous heart stuttering in his chest as he made his way towards the glass-panelled door at the end of the hall. Rapping his knuckles against the glass he pushed the door open, his boss sitting idly within with his feet up on the desk. With a cough he tried to catch the attention of Mr Bane, the man behind the desk only sparing a glance before he looked back down at his phone before his eyes widened and he looked back up at him. Sitting up straight in his chair he stood with a flourish, extending his manicured hand towards Alec.

"Alec, right? I'm Magnus Bane, but you call me Mr Bane. I've heard very little about you but I hope you do your work and don't dilly-dally because I'm a very busy man with very little patience for slackers." He smiled, his condescending tone falling harshly against his ears, his eyes widening in shock before he squinted in disdain.

"I'm sure you are, Mr Bane. I just wanted to give you the files you asked for before I leave for my break." Handing them to Magnus, he began to turn and leave when Manus let out a cough of irritation, the look in his eyes cold and unrelenting.

"Sorry Alec, but you'll have to stay here, I can't have you wasting time." he looked to his left to a smaller woman sitting dutifully at a smaller desk, "Catarina will take care of you. We're close friends so she'll keep you in check, darling."

 

With a huff Alec turned away from Magnus, only sparing a kind glance a Catarina as she looked on in shock and embarrassment before he fled from the office in search of his own cubicle. Finally reaching "Lightwood" he sat down at his desk before he smacked his head against the wood in frustration. He sat with his cheek resting upon his folded arms, his torso bent over the desk as he sat low in his chair, his head pounding in anger and unreleased frustration, the occasional beeping of his computer increasing the internal rage he felt. Sitting up he began to type his report, the additional work set by "Mr Bane" piling up on his desk as interns rushed back and forth between his cubicle and Magnus' office with paper held loosely in their arms. The piles of papers began to accumulate on his desk, the shadow from the stack slowly increasing in height until the lower half of his face was no longer visible beyond the edge of it.

 

Typing furiously, he groaned in frustration as more sheets of paper were stacked on top of his desk, each set of footsteps coming down the hall bringing more and more files to complete. With a huff he stood up from his desk, piling the sheets into his carry-bag before he stormed from the office, glancing back in anger to see his fellow employees staring daggers back at him in defiance. Slamming the door behind him he walked home, the evening breeze making his hair flutter across his face, the streetlamps casting him in yellow light as passer-byes cast him judgemental looks at his dishevelled appearance.

 

Increasing his speed he rounded the corner and opened up the familiar black and white door of his apartment, the click of the latch unlocking welcoming as he toed off his shoes and made his way towards the living room where his sister Isabelle sat waiting patiently, her feet resting atop their small coffee-table, her phone resting loosely in her hands as she looks up to welcome him. Leaning against the doorframe he looked at his sister with tired eyes, a half-smile across his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes, before his sister wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down until she could rest her cheek against his shoulder.

“How’s your day been, big brother?” she mumbled into his shoulder, the combination of her muffled voice reverberating through his chest and the tight hold of her arms around his frame making him relax into her hold. With a sigh, he gripped his sister tighter.

“Horrible. Magnus Bane is an insufferable git, horrible man with no respect.” He frowned grumpily, the childlike tone of his voice eluding to the true frustration he felt. With a little giggle Isabelle stepped back, careful to still keep her hands resting softly against his upper arms, her mouth lifting in a smirk as she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Oh yeah, and was he cute?” Alec groaned, ‘typical Isabelle’ he thought, the nature of Isabelle’s speech clear. He had become used to her overemphasis in relation to his attraction to men ever since he came out, the suggestions of “available guys” becoming a constant conversation point, a topic Alec would gladly avoid.

 

“Izzy, he’s a royal pain in the ass and I see nothing in him.” An obvious lie, “He’s an arrogant millionaire with no emotions and little to no respect for his ‘inferiors’.” With a huff, he detached himself from his sister, her eyebrows scrunching together in a pouty annoyed expression, her plan foiled by her smarter-than-smart older brother. However, despite what he had said, and what he had coincidentally been trying to prove to himself, he _had_ seen something in Magnus, many things to be exact. He had thought about his hair, perfectly styled in a seemingly effortless up-do, his face sparkling with tiny flecks of glitter, his eyes shining gold under the fluorescent lights lining the floor, the magnificent purple of his suit, his _butt_ , and man, what a butt it was. But he would never admit that to anyone, especially not Isabelle with her scheming and match-making habits, as his life was already upside-down as it was. Plus, he hadn’t _exactly_ come out to anyone except for Izzy; he hadn’t done it on purpose, he didn’t have to, because Isabelle Lightwood had “guessed” way too easily.

 

His phone began to ring loudly, the vibrating of his phone sending him flying across the room before Isabelle could grab it. Holding it high above his head, Isabelle jumped up and down desperately only to be gently pushed away as Alec shoved her forehead slightly. Turning away from the disgruntled girl he scuttled into his bedroom, shutting his door behind him, before he answered his phone.

“Hello? Who is this?” he heard the echo of his own voice on the other end of the line, ‘the phone must be on speakerphone’ he thought.

“Why, hello, Mr Lightwood. It’s Magnus Bane.” With a groan of frustration he pulled the phone away from his face to put the phone on speaker, lying down on his bed, and placing the phone beside him.

“What is it ‘sir’?” He voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance, “I hope this isn’t anything bad because I would very much prefer not to be fired so soon.” His tone was hopeful, the corner of his crinkling in frustration as he strained his hearing to catch Magnus’ response.

“No, that’s not the topic of our discussion, Alec.” Alec heard him take a deep breath before he spoke again, “I just wanted to let you know that you’re work is excellent, but, I was far more interested in you.”

Alec spluttered, his eyes going wide as he ran his fingers through his hair, in pure disbelief. “Mag-Mr Bane, sorry, I’m... very confused. Don’t you hate me, sir?” He could hear Magnus chuckling on the other end of the line.

“No, of course not Mr Lightwood. On the contrary, I find you quite intriguing, I’d love to have a drink with you some time. Now, I really must be going, but let me know.”

 

The click of the receiver alerted Alec to the end of the call, his eyes still comically large as he sat up in bed, the phone tossed across the room as he ran out, grabbing Isabelle’s shoulders and staring straight at the wall, unsure as to how he should have felt. Isabelle laughed at his face, a knowing expression on her face before she shoved him back into his room, an unheard request hurled his way as he tucked himself under his duvet, his head full of Magnus.


End file.
